Accidental Luck
by anthemofagirl
Summary: Blaine and Mike are roommates in college and although their day starts off badly they end up feeling good about it anyway. Short drabble that came to me in a dream so I felt obliged to write it lol.


"Accidental Luck"

**A/N:** I made the background story pretty ambiguous, whether they knew each other in high school or just met in college etc., so that you could decide for yourself how you wanted them to go about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters!

Blaine bobbed his head to the music currently blasting from his headphones as he walked across campus. He was listening carefully for a key change in the music, as his homework had instructed, and as soon as he spotted it said, "Aha!" and furiously scribbled away on his notebook, his handwriting coming out sloppy, as it often did when he tried to write as he walked. Blaine slipped his notebook back in his backpack as he entered his dorm building and took the steps up to his floor, finding that waiting for the elevator always took too long.

He was still bobbing his head and humming to himself as he opened the door to his room. As soon as he walked in, he saw stirring in the bed to the right of the room and knew it was Mike that he'd accidentally disturbed, and not their other roommate, Sean. He was currently knocked out and that wouldn't be changing for quite a few more hours. Of course, thought Blaine, Sean had only just come back from a night of partying 3 hours ago; his entrance had not gone unnoticed since he wasn't exactly the most considerate roommate, and that was putting it lightly.

"I'm so sorry Mike," Blaine whispered as he walked to his desk, slipping his headphones down onto his neck and fumbling to lower the music that was clearly audible from the headphones. "I forgot my textbook so I had to run up and get it," Blaine explained to the lanky Asian who was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" Mike mumbled.

"It's only 8:30, go back to sleep," Blaine assured him over his shoulder, switching out books in his bag. "I'm sorry for waking you," he added.

"No it's okay, I have a workshop in an hour, it's the last one before the audition," Mike said with a big sigh, before shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. "To shower or sleep a little longer?"

"Ahh, the ultimate college student dilemma," Blaine replied with a playful sigh before getting serious. "I don't know Mike, you were up pretty late last night finishing up that essay, and you hadn't even been asleep for that long before this one came home laughing and microwaving food and whatever else he does at ungodly hours," Blaine said, gesturing to their roommate with mild annoyance. One of the perks of Sean sleeping through anything was that the two could openly talk about him without him ever knowing. "You need all the energy you can for the workshop and audition later," he pointed out. "I'm sure that's more crucial than clean hair, besides, the bed head look suits you very well," Blaine said with a grin before he felt heat rise in his face and turned back to his desk in hopes that Mike hadn't noticed.

He heard Mike laugh as well and say, "Maybe you're right, I'll skip the shower this morning." Blaine nodded as he began heading for the door. "I hope you can handle a guy who didn't shower all day," Mike said playfully as he lay back down and pulled the covers up over his head.

"As long as you shower after we go to the gym," Blaine called out before closing the door. He smiled to himself for a moment before slipping his headphones back on and hurrying to class.

Halfway through his next class Blaine got an influx of text messages from Mike and found out that he had overslept and missed his final dance workshop and, judging by the use of expletives, was now beating himself up about it. Blaine sent a few consolation texts but knew his roommate would definitely be down all day, which was not good considering his audition was later that day and he needed to be fully confident and prepared for it. It didn't help that Blaine himself was feeling guilty for not encouraging Mike to stay awake.

Once class was dismissed, Blaine headed over to their favorite dining hall and swiped his student card for his meal. He placed his tray down at their usual table and started eating as he waited for Mike to show up; his class was further away from the dining hall than Blaine's. A few minutes later he saw the tall Asian walking in with his head held down and his hands in his pockets.

Once Mike had gotten his food and sat down at the table Blaine put his hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it softly. "Mike, I'm so sorry you missed your workshop, but it'll be okay." Blaine rubbed up and down his arm soothingly before his hand trailed down and landed unintentionally on Mike's hand and as soon as he realized, pulled away. "If I hadn't woken you up when I went back earlier you wouldn't have been so tired," Blaine began, before Mike cut him off.

"No, stop, it wasn't your fault—"

"I even told you to go back to sleep, god what was I thinking?" Blaine said, running his hands through his curls and finally letting out his worries. "I'm so sorry Mike," he added again, looking up at his friend across the table.

"Blaine," Mike said, this time putting his own hand on Blaine's arm. "It wasn't your fault, you have nothing to apologize for," he said with an eyebrow raise before sighing and wolfing down his food. "I'm just going to skip my Psych class and practice one more time instead," Mike shrugged.

Despite Mike's nonchalance, Blaine knew it must still be bothering him, and that Mike hated missing his favorite class, it was one of the little quirks he loved about him. "You know you're going to do fine, right?" Blaine began. "You didn't even need to go to those workshops, remember that one I went to with you? You were so bored, you could've taught them yourself," Blaine exclaimed, grinning when he saw Mike try to hide his smile behind his fork.

"You can compliment me all you want, it's not going to actually get me the part," Mike said playfully.

Blaine's cheeks pinked slightly but merely responded, "It doesn't matter, I won't stop until you stop beating yourself up about it."

Mike smiled grimly across the table at him and said, "I guess we'll just have to wait for the audition to see what happens," with a shrug of his shoulders.

Blaine watched Mike eat in silence for a moment before realizing he was staring. He picked at his own food before looking up and saying, "Come on, let me buy you frozen yogurt," and stood up, waiting for Mike.

Mike looked up at him, with his own set of sad puppy dog eyes, and said, "I'm not in the mood for ice cream Blaine."

"Which is why I said frozen yogurt," Blaine pointed out. "Froyo always makes everything better," Blaine said, flashing him a hopeful grin.

Mike shook his head with a chuckle, unable to say no and picked up his own tray, following his roommate where they dumped their trash and headed for the frozen yogurt machine. He was halfway to pulling out his student card before he felt Blaine's hand over his and the shorter boy said, "I said I'd get it for you," and raised his expressive eyebrows to make his point.

"Wow, using your meal points on me, big spender," Mike said playfully as he pocketed his wallet again.

"I take my meal points seriously, so you should know I never do this for just anyone," Blaine said in jest as he grabbed a cone for each of them.

"Well don't I feel special," Mike teased as he took his cone from Blaine and suddenly locked eyes with him. Blaine bit his lip for a moment as he looked away and began to walk again.

"So you know I'm not going to stop feeling bad for waking you up this morning and causing you to lose sleep," Blaine began.

"Oh, so that was you coming in with your obnoxious girlfriend last night?" Mike said with a dark chuckle.

"No I meant after that," Blaine replied with a chuckle of his own. "When I came in and forgot my book –"

"Blaine you didn't –"

"But I was the one who told you to go back to sleep so if it wasn't for me –"

Mike sighed. "We're going to end up doing this self-blaming and apology thing forever, it's not your fault – "

"Then you have to stop berating yourself too," Blaine interrupted.

"Okay then. Can we agree it was Sean's fault?" Mike offered with a grin.

"As usual?" Blaine laughed.

"He was the one who came in right after I had just finished my essay and gone to sleep," Mike pointed out with a whine.

"True," Blaine said with a fond chuckle, finding Mike so endearing. "Okay then, but I won't rest easy until I know you nailed your audition," Blaine added in an uneasy tone.

"So come watch me then," Mike suggested, and as Blaine looked up at him he could see a hint of color in his cheeks.

"Watch you dance at your audition?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's an open audition and people sit in the auditorium all the time," Mike shrugged. "You don't have to I was just trying to, I don't know, make you feel…it's not like I know I'll get the part or anything," Mike mumbled with a ruffle of his hair.

"Are you kidding? You're amazing, you'll blow them away," Blaine smiled. "And I'll definitely be there to watch it," he nodded.

"Thanks Blaine," Mike said with a soft smile.

The two finished their frozen yogurt on their walk back and disposed of their napkins in the bin outside the main building.

"I propose after you get the part – "

"If," Mike corrected which Blaine promptly rejected.

"_When_ you do," Blaine enforced, "I…want to take you out to a celebratory dinner." He went from determined to anxious in a heartbeat.

Mike walked alongside him seemingly stunned and Blaine bit down on his lip, wondering if he'd overstepped and was already beating himself up in his head about it before Mike spoke up and said, "I'd love to Blaine."

"Really?" Blaine looked up revealing all his hopefulness in his wide eyes.

"Yeah," Mike smiled, releasing a nervous laugh.

"Great!" Blaine said too excitedly, not bothering to be embarrassed because Mike had just agreed to go to dinner with him. "Wait, I meant like…not our usual trip to the dining hall…" Blaine explained trailing off at the realization that Mike had most likely only taken his invitation platonically.

"I know," Mike nodded and smiled at him reassuringly. "I just hope I didn't jinx myself by accepting a celebratory dinner before I've even auditioned," he said worriedly as he shoved his hands in his pockets once more.

Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself, keeping his head down in hopes that he could hide it, and said, "Mike, you're going to be fantastic, I know it." He looked up at the Asian as they reached his class and said, "Well…I guess I'll see you after class," and looked around. Their departures had never been awkward but having just asked Mike out on a date would certainly change their normal behavior.

Mike seemed to have gathered all his guts and boldly leaned in for a kiss on the cheek before saying over his shoulder, "I might be in the dance studio for a while, so I'll text you to meet up later!" Mike flashed him the hugest grin Blaine had ever seen before, and then ran off to his own class.

Blaine stood there in the hallway, completely shocked at the events of today. This morning when he'd gone back for his forgotten book he hadn't thought it would end in him finding the courage to ask Mike out. He couldn't help but wonder when Mike had shown signs of liking him back. Of course his friends often said he was oblivious to things like that so it was possible all those times he thought he was looking too much into the way Mike got so touchy feely with him during their nights out and thought it was simply wishful thinking on his part wasn't so after all.

Blaine bit down on his lip, trying to contain the grin erupting on his face as he entered the classroom and couldn't help but think of all the ways he and Mike could get back at their other roommate for being so inconsiderate to them the entire year.


End file.
